A day to Remember
by bambiberrys
Summary: it's just something a friends and i did.....uhhhh....don't get pissed if u don't like it,it's rated m for a reason...
1. Chapter 1

_**Brandy:ello! this is just gonna be a series of random shit that me and my friend collected.**_

_**Brenda: -blank-**_

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

_Link was walking in The Lost Woods,when he was suddenly ambushed against a tree, only to see Zelda's eyes filled with tears, and her arm chained to a_

_ tree..._

_Zelda used her magic to relieve Link of his weapons, and out of nowhere, Ganondarf walked in from behind a tree NAKED. Link tried to cover his eyes,but his_

_ hands were held against a tree with Zelda's magic. Zelda had no choice but to cry,and watch as Gannon ripped off Link's clothes off. Ganondarf rubbed the tip_

_ of his dick around Link's mouth before shoving it in. He grabbed Link's head and started moving it up and down deeply on his cock. Ganon moaned with_

_ pleasure, but Link screamed for his life, as he nearly choked on his dick,but his screams were not heard,because no matter how loud he screamed they were _

_muffled by Ganondarf's big hairy dick. After a while,Ganondarf pulled his dick out of Link's mouth,and turned Link over on the ground. He then leaned over _

_him,and Link let out a terrible scream of pain as Ganondarf shoved his cock up his ass. He grabbed Link by the waist, and started to plow his cock back and _

_forward in Link's ass. Zelda finally freed herself from the chain and tried to help Link up, but Ganondarf pulled her wrist, got up,and slapped her knocking _

_her unconscious. He knelt back down and continued to fuck Link.... _**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	2. Chapter 2

**bambi: Yo PPLZ!!! it's me and....uhhh.. .... ...... the girl who wuvs Link, BRENDA!!!!**

**Brenda:...-still blank- ... I came up with this chapter...**

**bambi: ... and i had nightmares of it... O_o...**

**Brenda: Haha.. you suck..**

**bambi: .... -GLOMP!!!-**

**Brenda: o.o ... dude.. your on my boob...**

**bambi: : O -walks away slowly-**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ganon continued to fuck Link over weeks and weeks, until... one day ... Link just... just got so full of Ganondorf's "smooge" ... that he exploded.... And in all of Hyrule, it snowed sperm for weeks getting all of the girls pregnant...

_**-THE END-**_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**bambi:... i don't think the like it...**

**Brenda: Eh who cares...we'll just make more.... I need to get that friggin book... -_- ...**

**bambi: SHHHHH!!! DON'T MENTION THAT!!!!**

**bambi: p.s. this is just SUPPOSED to be a seiries of one shots... so, keep readin!!!  
**


	3. Story 2 ch1

**bambi: You all loved that didn't you!!!!**

**Brenda:..just get on with it...**

**______------------_________-----------__________**

**_A Day To Be Remembered, Story 2_**

It was 3am, and Navi was swimming in a cup of coffee, because she had just had a nightmare. She looked up and saw the man in her dream, she screamed and tried to fly away, but the big man grabbed her by her wings. "Get away evil Ganon!!!"she screamed. "Your mine", Ganondorf said with a grin. She struggled to get out of his grip, but failed.

He threw her into his bed room and said,"Don't try to escape, or it'll only be worse". With that, he tore off his pants and approached the fairy with a wicked grin. Navi tried to flee again, but was captured, and Ganondorf ripped her dress off. She tried to call for help, but her cries were unheard.

Link was asleep, but he suddenly felt something was wrong, he looked everywhere in his house for Navi, but couldn't find her. But he soon realized what had happened, she was captured by Ganon. He quickly put on his tunic and boots, and grabbed his sword and sheild, and ran out the door.

He was now in front of Ganon's castle, and heard faint screaming coming from inside, he slayed all the guards. He followed the voice all the way to a bedroom, where he was suddenly ambushed against a wall, and knocked unconscious, "Heh Heh" The dark voice laughed "Your mine now" and with that he grabbed Link by his ankles and dragged to another bedroom and shut the door behind him. Ganon then threw Navi into the bed and shoved his pinky up her little pussy. Navi the screamed in pain as Ganon's pinky entered her then smiled like maniac and began to thrust his pinky in and out of the only managed to scream louder with each loved to hear the fairy scream he thought of it like music to his ears, so he continued to thrust his pinky into then awoke to find himself in a half lighted room he tried to get up but found out that his hands were tied to the ends of the bed. He tried to wiggle them loose, but only to find out that they were tightly around his looked around but saw nobody in sight. A dark voice then chuckled from the shadows. "Who's There?" asked Link. "It was about time you woke up" the dark voice said as it came out of the shadows."You" Link Said.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
